


And we will become angels.

by NikolayArlovskiy



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally, Real Person Fiction, Russian Royalty RPF
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, F/F, Incest, Philosophy, Psychology, Sister/Sister Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikolayArlovskiy/pseuds/NikolayArlovskiy
Summary: The last moments of the Romanov sisters. There are so many conflicting versions of what exactly happened there that I decided not to take a specific one, but to make my own based on several.
Relationships: Olga Romanova/Tatiana Romanova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	And we will become angels.

**Author's Note:**

> My Muse – Tatiana Romanova. 🥰❤

When they raised their weapons, Tatiana, not yet fully realizing what was happening, involuntarily backed away. She did not see Olga's face at the last moment, only the movement of her hand as she hastily made the sign of the cross.

The first volley hurled Tatiana against the wall. She saw Olga crumple and fall without a sound, and she couldn't understand why she was still alive... However, both Maria and Anastasia were still alive. Maria, who had fallen, jumped up and ran to the back door, banging on it and frantically trying the handle. Anastasia sat up on the floor and screamed, clutching her wounds

Tatiana looked at her chest in disbelief. The blouse was torn in several places, but for some reason blood was flowing only from two holes. From the left shoulder and below, to the right of the abdomen. And for some reason there was no pain, probably from shock. But everything was seen, heard, and felt quite clearly.

Several more bullets hit Tatiana in the chest, and she realized what was wrong, and was horrified. Their corsets. Diamonds and strings of pearls, sewn tight and hidden, formed impenetrable shells on the chest, and bullets ricocheted off them.

Olga went to Wake her parents when they were called to the basement, and did not put on a corset, only a blouse. And now it is no longer there, and they will have to suffer because of their greed... Alexey was terribly afraid of this-of torment-but he, too, is already dead, and they are...

Suddenly came pain, such an impossible strong, that Tatiana slid down the wall and finally began to scream. But the mind was not clouded, it continued to perceive everything with sharp clarity.

She heard gunshots, saw the bodies of her parents and brother sprawled in the smoke that was already filling the basement. And Olga. She was lying on her face, her face hidden, but the familiar Golden curl still escaped from behind her ear. One hand is outstretched, the fingers still clenched in a religious gesture. She managed to cross herself. And thank God! She died immediately.

Tatiana was overcome with a wave of relief, Olga must have already become an angel, ascended on shining wings to the throne of God, or perhaps already rushed to her lover to protect and protect him. And she, Tatiana, for her sins, low thoughts, envy, jealousy, lies – the road to Purgatory, and they will probably never meet again.

These men were already on their way to her, and she hoped they would finish her off with a shot to the head, but then she saw one of the assassins raise a bayonet over Anastasia and stab her in the chest. So there will be no easy death. And she was glad of it at the last minute. Maybe she will achieve sainthood, even by martyrdom, and she will be allowed to be near Olga, because it can't be that they are destined to be forever separated.

With an effort of will, Tatiana suppressed an animal fear, a desire to crawl away, Crouch in a corner, cover her head with her hands and beg for mercy...

«You are my ancient goddess, – she remembered her sister's old words. - My Diana.»

And having overcome the horror and pain of death, Tatiana stubbornly compressed her lips and proudly lifted her chin to meet her enemies. She no longer saw Maria struggling with all her unspent strength, fighting for her life, or heard Anastasia's screams...

Olga was standing right in front of her. Not the gaunt, haggard, morose Olga of the last days, but the young and beautiful Duchess. Beautiful, like the day they were photographed together at the lilac Bush. Only her dress was not pink, as it had been then, but as if it were woven with gold, and it gave off a radiance, shining Golden hair, azure eyes, the radiance seemed to come from the skin itself.

Tatiana's eyes were clouded, her mouth filled with something salty and warm, everything around her melted and receded into darkness, but her sister did not disappear, only shone brighter and brighter.

Olga still became an angel. And she was waiting for her.


End file.
